


In Lieu of an Autograph

by GrandDukeForever



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Incest, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDukeForever/pseuds/GrandDukeForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU and...possibly crack?  Sort of?  I can never tell sometimes, lol.  </p><p>In an alternate universe where everybody lives, nothing hurts, and our boys are just a pair of experienced Jaeger pilots that like to pull pranks and have a good ol' time.  </p><p>Becketcest and Chuck is, well...I suppose that would be telling, so I'll just leave it there.  :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Lieu of an Autograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/gifts).



> Dedicated to Sonora, because I notice you lurking and I thought I'd like to write you something fun. Also, I haven't done one of these in a while and thought it was time for another. Not to mention, I'm feeling a tad better now and I've just been _itching_ to write something...though my brain is still feeling a little groggy to figure out how I want to continue my current ongoing projects. SO HERE WE ARE. Lol. Hope you like it! :)

“Hey. Mind doing me a favor?”

Chuck's head snapped up at the voice. It was rare for someone to address him so directly; most people avoided him because of his overprotective father, if knowledge about his short temper wasn't a deterrent enough.

“Depends on what's bein' asked of me,” Chuck replied curtly.

The man, Tendo, smiled. Chuck recognized the technician not because of who he was, but rather due to who he associated with.

Yancy and Raleigh Becket. Star Jaeger pilots and heartthrobs of the Shatterdome. Both brothers have broken as many hearts as they have charmed, with their winning smiles and “bad boy” swagger. Even men have been rumored to be among their admirers. It was no secret to anyone in the Shatterdome that Chuck Hansen was one of those men; if the posters plastered all over his wall and locker weren't any indication, then the way he stalked the brothers with his eyes whenever he happened to be in the same room with them _wa_ _s_. However, most people preferred to turn a blind eye to the fact than to point it out. No one really wanted to deal with a tantrum thrown by a hot-blooded Aussie. Not even his father, Herc, who was very much convinced that his son was just “going through a phase.” No one bothered to correct the older man either, for pretty much the same reason they didn't mess with the son.

“Looking for a break, but I need someone willing to take over my shift,” Tendo said with a casual shrug. “Thought you might be the person to ask.”

“You have any idea who I am, mate?” Chuck asked.

He frowned when Tendo laughed at his question. “Oh trust me, Ranger Hansen. I do.”

Chuck jutted his chin out defensively. “An' what makes y'think that I'll help you?”

Tendo leaned forward and spoke in a low volume so that only the younger man could hear. “Gipsy Danger's pilots are scheduled for a Drifting session. Someone needs to monitor them.”

The technician grinned upon seeing the involuntary twitch of Chuck's jaw. Green eyes sparked with interest.

“When?”

“Now.”

“Lead the way, then.”

If anyone found their interaction unusual, none of them let on. Chuck placed his finished tray on a conveyor belt and followed Tendo out of the cafeteria.

Minutes later, Chuck was seated in front of a technician's dashboard. Aside from Tendo, the room was otherwise vacant.

“Now remember, no one knows about this, all right?”

“Figured as much, mate,” Chuck said, tapping his fingers once against the edge of the dashboard. “So what do I do, then?”

Tendo pointed at various buttons. “Blue once to speak, twice to cancel. Green to initiate the neural handshake, and red to override. Since it's a simulation, when they've completed the task, they should disconnect on their own.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Chuck said with a shrug.

Tendo nodded. “It is.”

“What's this, then?” Chuck asked, tilting his chin towards a different button; this one was yellow.

Tendo grinned. “Video. Direct feed from the simulation room.”

Chuck feigned nonchalance. “Oh.”

“I use it from time to time,” said Tendo. “To check in and see how the pilots are doing. Again, you hit it twice to cancel.You probably won't need to use it. Same with the blue button.”

“Yellow I get,” said Chuck. “But what's wrong with the blue?”

“Can't let them know I'm not the one running the sim now, can we?” said Tendo. “They'd get nervous.”

“Right,” Chuck said, jaw tightening. “What if they ask me a question?”

“They won't,” Tendo said with a smile.

He reached around Chuck and hit the yellow button. A screen flickered to life, showing a live stream of an empty simulation room.

Chuck eyed the technician curiously. “Thought you said I won't need to use that?”

“ _You_ won't,” said Tendo, “but _I_ do. Got to make sure the boys settle in. You can cancel the feed after they give you the okay. You'll see them give you a thumbs up on the feed.”

Chuck nodded. “So I won't be able to hear 'em?”

“Not unless they hit their own communications button from one of their seats,” said Tendo. “Normally, no news is good news, but if I do suspect that something might be going wrong, that's when I access the video feed. For the most part though, you should be able to tell based on what you see on screen.

Chuck followed with his eyes as Tendo motioned to a space above the dashboard.

“A digital projection should show up here,” said Tendo. “When the simulation starts. If anything starts blinking red, that's when you know something isn't going quite right.”

“So when that happens,” said Chuck, “I hit the red?”

“Hit blue first,” said Tendo. “See if they'll respond.”

“Thought I couldn't talk to 'em?”

“Preferably not, but it won't be avoidable at that point,” said Tendo. “Anyway, when you talk to them, they should be able to tell you what you need.”

Chuck raised an eyebrow. “They know how to use this thing?”

“They might have asked me for a crash course or two,” said Tendo. “Now, if they don't respond at all, _that's_ when you'll be hitting the red button. Think you've got all that?”

“Course I do,” said Chuck.

“Good,” said Tendo, “because here they come.”

Chuck turned his attention to the screen showing the inside of the simulation room. Sure enough, Gipsy Danger's pilots could be seen walking through the door. Simultaneously, the two men hopped onto their respective seats. Raleigh hit a button on one of his armrests while appearing to look straight ahead at a wall.

_“You there, Tendo?”_

Chuck moved over to allow the technician room. Tendo hit the blue button on the dashboard.

“Yes indeedie! You two ready for a trial run?”

 _“Just about,”_ said Yancy, who buzzed in next.

“All right, well I'll be waiting for your signal,” said Tendo. He shut off his mic and nodded at Chuck. “I'll be back in twenty.”

“Sure,” Chuck said absently, distracted by the video feed; he didn't hear the technician leave.

For a few minutes, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Chuck watched as the two brothers appeared to banter back and forth with smiles on their faces. They looked to be having so much fun that the Australian found himself wishing he could somehow listen in on their conversation. Then, something odd happened.

With the absence of sound, Chuck almost didn't notice that something was going amiss until he saw the frown on Yancy's face after Raleigh said something to the older man that seemed to displease him. He watched with growing interest as Yancy shook his head and said something back to Raleigh, who rolled his eyes and then said something to his brother that seemed to irritate the older man even more.

Chuck was just about to blow his cover and hit the blue button on the dashboard to ask the brothers what was going on when suddenly, both brothers rose from their seats. In a flash, Yancy had moved over to Raleigh's side of the room and pushed the younger man back onto his chair. Chuck's lips rounded involuntarily in surprise.

His eyes then widened at what he saw next. Instead of using his hand to punch Raleigh, like Chuck thought he would, Yancy slid his fingers underneath his brother's chin and tilted the younger man's head slightly upward. Chuck let out a gasp when he saw Yancy lean forward and kiss his younger brother. Raleigh gripped his hands around his chair's armrests.

_“Mm...! Yancy...!”_

Chuck jumped at the sound of Raleigh's voice coming through the speakers. Apparently, the younger man had accidentally flipped on his mic. Chuck felt his cheeks grow warm. A little voice in the back of his mind told him to turn off the video feed and walk away, but Chuck found that he couldn't pry his eyes from the screen.

There was a bit of a crackling noise and he could hear no more of the conversation the two brothers were having, so Chuck could only assume that Raleigh had lifted his finger off the button allowing for communication between rooms. When Yancy slid his hands underneath Raleigh's shirt and the younger man arched his back, mouth parting to let out a moan, Chuck felt himself grow unexpectedly hard. Part of him wished the sound had been on at that moment; curiosity made him wonder what Raleigh sounded like when aroused.

“Blimey...” Chuck breathed, his eyes becoming clouded with lust when Raleigh pulled part of Yancy's shirt up, revealing a bit of skin. He whimpered in disappointment when the older man forced the shirt back down. “ _Fuck_...!”

He growled in annoyance because most of what Yancy was doing to Raleigh was blocked from view by the older man's broad back. It also irritated him that both men pretty much still had their clothes on, but Chuck figured this was just some sort of sadistic foreplay. Not that it made the temptation any less great, of course, to just flip on the mic and tell the brothers to get a move on with the program already.

At some point, he leaned forward in his seat and his elbow accidentally pushed something that changed the camera's angle. Now he was looking straight down at the action from a tilt; Chuck's eyes slowly trailed down to the dashboard to where his arm was and noticed a few controls he hadn't noticed before. Written in small, white block lettering above a short lever was the word  _zoom_. Chuck flicked out his tongue and moistened his lips nervously. He moved his hand and placed two fingers against the lever. His eyes flitted to the screen.

“Oh _fuck_ yes...” he whispered as he pushed the lever to zoom the camera in a bit closer just as Raleigh was beginning to work Yancy's belt off with his fingers.

For a split second the Aussie thought he'd need to change the angle of the camera once more—Yancy had leaned in closer to his brother, effectively cutting off Chuck's perfect view. Yancy's eyes were looking up at something a little past the camera and there was a small smile on his lips as he whispered something into Raleigh's ear. To Chuck's delight, the man pulled back quickly after saying whatever he needed to say. Apparently, Yancy had only wanted to tell his little brother something. Whatever it was, Raleigh simply nodded in response and continued undoing his older brother's belt.

Chuck held his breath in anticipation as Yancy's pants grew loose and started to sag off his waist. He let out a soft gasp upon seeing the size of Yancy's erection, shortly after Raleigh had tugged the older man's underwear down and revealed it. The Aussie hissed in appreciation when he saw Raleigh grip his older brother firmly and begin to move his hand. He groaned softly when Yancy gripped at part of the chair behind his younger brother's shoulders and began to thrust.

 _“Shit he's huge...”_ Chuck thought to himself, his eyes growing half-lidded. _“If this is what Tendo gets to see ev'ry time he monitors these two, I'll fuckin' cover all his damn shifts...!”_

Rationality dictated that he turn off the video and walk away. Chuck's body, on the other hand, demanded that he stay.

The sound of white noise crackling through the speakers caused Chuck to straighten his posture. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed in anticipation.

Yancy's strained voice came through first. _“You ain't playin' fair, kid...”_

Shortly thereafter came Raleigh's cheeky response. _“Really? Thought the only rule was that_ _ **I**_ _couldn't be the one showing a little skin?”_

A disapproving grunt emitted by older man was followed by his younger brother's laughter. Raleigh lifted the hand not pumping his brother to pull Yancy down for a kiss, so Chuck was left with the task of imagining the sound of lips smacking together as the two brothers made out. Raleigh smacked his hand back down on the armrest afterward, reopening the communications channel.

 _“Come on, Yancy...”_ Raleigh said, an impish smile on his face. _“Loosen up, will you? We're all just having ourselves a bit of fun,_ _aren't we...?”_

Chuck felt his heart stop, then, when Raleigh tilted his head back and stared straight at the camera. It was like he knew Chuck was watching, and was staring straight at him.

 _“Which is impossible,”_ Chuck thought to himself. _“Right?”_

Only he was slowly starting to think that it wasn't. Raleigh confirmed this when, all of a sudden, he winked at the camera. Chuck felt his jaw drop. When Raleigh's voice came clearly through the speakers, addressing him directly, Chuck almost skyrocketed out of his seat.

 _“Well?_ _How 'bout it_ _, Chuck? Same time next week?”_

Immediately, Chuck's face turned bright red from somehow being caught red-handed. Nearly falling out of his chair, he let out a stream of curses and smacked at the yellow button on the dashboard, terminating the video feed before bolting out of the room. He was in such a hurry to leave that he didn't notice that Tendo was standing by the door on the side opposite of the direction Chuck chose to bolt down.

The technician took a look at his watch and chuckled before walking into the simulation control room. Once at the dashboard, he buzzed in to the brothers.

“It's me,” Tendo said into the mic. “You two decent?”

Raleigh's laughter crackled through the speakers. _“Yancy's workin' his pants back on, if that's what you mean.”_

“Oh geez,” Tendo said, shaking his head. “You both didn't go all out now, did you?”

 _“Nah...Yancy's a stiff,”_ Raleigh said, pout evident in his voice. _“Won't share me with anyone.”_

“Ah, yeah, well...I'd say that sounds about right,” said Tendo. “Your brother has a pretty well documented brother complex, you know.”

_“Watch it, Tendo...”_

“Hey, hey!” Tendo said, grinning. “I didn't mean that in a bad way, Yancy.”

_“Yeah, all right. I'll let it slide this time, man...”_

Tendo laughed. “Twenty minutes though, on the nose, like you both said. How did you guys know?”

 _“Because we're experts, Tendo! Experts...!”_ said Raleigh. _“Tell me though; how'd the kid look to you when he left?”_

“Ah, wish I could tell you that, but he bolted out,” said Tendo. “One can only hope he's running too fast for the rest of the dome to notice.”

Raleigh snickered.  _"Ten bucks says he won't be able to look at any of us for months."_  
  
"Whoa, I'm not trying to lose any money here," Tendo said with a good-natured grin.  "I've no doubt he enjoyed the show."

 _"Hey!  Anything for our biggest fan, right?"_ Raleigh said, sounding rather smug. 

Tendo chuckled.  Yancy chose that moment to clear his throat.

 _“Now if you'll excuse us, Tendo...”_ said Yancy. _“Raleigh and I have got a little unfinished business to take care of. Ain't that right, Rals?”_

Tendo rolled his eyes in amusement. “Oh come on, guys! Go 'finish business' in your room!”

 _“Hah! **Believe me**_ **,** _Tendo,”_ Raleigh responded, laughing. _“Until the day Jaegers somehow find a way to pilot themselves, I don't think I'll ever be able to get him to do it anyplace else!”_


End file.
